I am Ezio Auditore
by the mortal instruments lover
Summary: Ezio arrives in Rome and meets the twin sister (although they don't know it) of a certain redhead. set during city of bones city of ashes and most of city of glass. really bad summary please review and read. story is better than the summary. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ezio looked around at the huge, church-like building that stood in the middle of Rome yet no one paid any attention to it. He sighed. Ezio knew he couldn't go in there, not yet anyway. He carried on to a small park in the middle of the city. He sat on a bench and pondered over what had happened. He remembered his mother's words "Look after yourself whatever may happen you will always find someone who loves you," he decided to see what the institute of Florida was like. As he was making up his mind, a girl walked past him. She had long light blonde hair, emerald green eyes and was an average height. She had runes up and down her arms and a parabati rune on her neck. "Excuse me are you by any chance going to the institute?" he asked her. She looked slightly surprised but nodded and said, "Yeah you want to come?" Ezio nodded and said "yes do you mind?" "Not at all. I'm Tessa." She answered. "I am Ezio." He answered. They started walking. "So what brings you to Rome?" Tessa asked. "I am being hunted by the Borgia." He answered. "they want me dead, that is why I came here, to get away from it all, do you think leader of your institute will mind?" "no she won't mind." Tessa answered knowingly. "how do you know?" Ezio asked. " Because your talking to her." She smiled. "so now you know my story what is yours?" Ezio asked. " I came to live at the institute when I was 7 and I have lived there ever since, I started running the place last year when the other guy who used to run it died. 3 months ago four orphaned shadow hunters came to live with us. We do a lot of stuff with new york institute." Tessa told him. She stopped walking. "You coming in?" she asked opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tessa and Ezio walked through the large doorway into the institute. When the large oak door had closed behind them Tessa started yelling names. One by one four children appeared in the room. "Sofia, Cara, Rico and Antonio. This is Ezio, Ezio this is Sofia, Cara, Rico and Antonio."  
>"Nice to meet you," Ezio said. Tessa took him on a tour round the building from the small kitchen to the huge library to the gigantic weapons room. Tessa then showed him to his room, he thanked her and she headed out the room, "Ezio," she said "I'll call you when tea's ready." When she had gone Ezio picked up his phone and called his brother-Federico There was no answer, he tried again, no answer. He put his phone down on the bed just as Tessa yelled "tea" he heard running from four different rooms and started walking downstairs. When he had reached the dining room the children were seated and having an argument about a dance game they had been playing. Tessa walked in with plates of pizza. She passed it round and everyone grabbed some. Ezio noticed that he was not the only one who ate fast, they all did, as though if they didn't someone would take their food. It was not long before everyone had finished. "Sofia, Rico it's your turn to tidy up," Tessa said. "We did it last time." Rico moaned. "You did it two weeks ago." Tessa said. Sofia and Rico grumbled but started clearing the table anyway. Cara and Antonio ran upstairs and Tessa started walking upstairs too. "I'll be in my room if you need me." She said. He heard loud music coming from her room. Ezio sighed and walked to his room he went to pick up his phone and saw a piece of paper attached to it. It read: Ezio Auditore da Firenze, If you wish to see your family and all close to you, hand yourself over. If you do not by midnight on Friday we will kill the ill boy. Sincerely, the House of Borgia. Ezio frowned he had to tell someone slowly he walked towards Tessa's room.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio knocked on the door, the music stopped and Tessa told him to come in. He walked in and sat on her bed next to her. "What's troubling you?" she asked. Silently he showed her the note. She read it, muttering under her breath as she did so. "Who's the ill boy?" she asked. "My brother, Petruccio," he answered sadly. "Do you want me to help you find them?" she asked. "Will you?" he asked, he had his head in his hands at that point. "Course I will," she answered. "We will have to go soon, if you don't mind." Ezio said. "We can go whenever." Tessa answered. "But I need to change and get weapons, which reminds me, I want to show you something." She pulled a lever on her wall and one of the walls disappeared and a weapons room replaced it. She smiled and walked in Ezio followed her she grabbed a couple of steles and handed one to him. He kissed her, she kissed him back he smiled and walked to his room. He put his inherited assassins uniform on and checked that his hidden blade was working. He smiled as he got used to his favourite weapon. He went back to Tessa's room and found her in black assassins clothing, sat on her bed looking at a picture. "Are you ok?" He asked sitting beside her and looking at the picture. "Who is that?" She looked at him, "I'm fine, this is my brother I … I miss him." "Glad you're ok." He said getting up. "You ready?" She smiled and got up. "I never knew you were an assassin." He said as they walked downstairs. "No one asked," she answered as they walked into the streets of Rome. It was not long until they reached the stables.


	4. Chapter 4

It was twilight by the time they reached Florence. "Were do we go now?" Tessa asked. "Ezio pointed at a huge building "we should take the roofs as it is safer," He said. Tessa nodded. They dismounted and started climbing the nearest building, much to the surprise of the nearest citizens who suspected they were drunk. They reached the top and started running. They ran across the roof tops until they reached the grand building that housed the Borgia. As they climbed the wall up to the roof of the Borgia building. As they got to the top they saw two figures stood threateningly. "Borgia." Tessa cursed. As they neared the figures they saw who they were, it was Rodrigo and Cesare Borgia. Tessa stiffened. "Are you all right?" Ezio asked her. "They killed my brother." She answered him. "Let's go show 'em who's boss." Ezio nodded once and they walked forwards until they were a swords length away from the Borgia. "Auditore da Firenze, Morgenstern, how nice to see you." Rodrigo Borgia greeted them falsely cheery. "I want my family back." Ezio said glaring at them. "If you want to see them we shall fight one on one if you win you will see them again if you lose you will never see them again." Cesare smiled meanly. "Deal," Ezio agreed. "And you?" Rodrigo asked Tessa, "What do you want?" Tessa looked him in the eye, "revenge." "Very well if you win you can kill as many of us as you like, if you lose you come with us and you let us kill you if we wish. Deal?" Rodrigo said. "Deal," Tessa said through gritted teeth. Cesare and Tessa moved away from Rodrigo and Ezio and started fighting.


End file.
